


Hannah's Color

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [9]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, painted nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex paints his nails for the first time since moving.
Relationships: Alex Standall & Everyone
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Hannah's Color

Alex smiles as he walks out to their garage. He had been wanting to paint his nails for quite a while now. He hadn’t done it since before he moved to Creekwood, and he really wanted to do it again. He knew his mom kept the nail polish in the garage so that’s where he was headed. It was on a high up on a shelf and Alex already knew that was going to be an issue. He reaches for it, and though it takes a little while, he can finally feel his hands on the box. He smiles happily as he  bring the box down to look inside. He didn’t know what color he would paint his nails, but when he sees a blue that looks very similar to Hannah’s, he knows that’s the color he wants. He grabs the bottle and walks back up to his bedroom.

He was kind of nervous he wouldn’t be able to paint the lines straight without it looking streaky since his hands almost constantly shake now, but he was going to try anyway. He shakes the bottle then gently paints the polish onto his nail. This gives him the  confidence he needs to make sure all of the lines are straight. He smiles as he finishes his first hand and is on an absolute high. He starts the other hand and it goes just as well. He smiles absolutely huge at his nails. As nervous as he was about what everyone was going to think tomorrow at school, he was still going to confidently go through the day.

The next day, he gets up and goes to get dressed. He picks a blue sweater that matches the nail polish,  black jeans and black Doc Martins. He grabs his backpack off the floor and goes downstairs. He sees that both his mom and dad are already gone for the day. He looks at his phone  to see Zach texting to see if he wants anything from Monet’s. Alex smiles and texts back that he just wants a hot chocolate. 

Zach gets to his house and honks his horn. The top of his car is down and Zach waves at him. Alex waves back, walking closer and making sure to show off his nail polish in the process. He sees Zach eyebrows furrow, quickly, but then he’s back to smiling again. Alex opens the door and gets into the car. Zach immediately grabs his hand and inspects it.

“Did you pick that color for Hannah?” He asks, which surprises Alex. Alex nods and Zach smiles, “It looks really pretty.”

The ride to school is basically them jamming to music and then when they finally get to school, Alex feels his anxiety kick in again. He was glad Zach was happy for him, but what about everyone else.

“Anyone gives you shit, tell me,” Zach says before they have to part ways. Alex walks to his locker where Tyler and Charlie meet him. They all had the same Mrs. Bradley class first hour so they usually walked there together. Charlie looks at Alex’s nail and smiles.

“It looks really good. Your nail polish,” The younger jock says. Tyler finally looks at what Charlie is talking about and agrees. Alex smiles at the other boys as they walk to their class. 

The class goes by very fast and the next class has Clay and Jess in it and he knows  Jess will like it, his  concern is Clay, especially since it’s Hannah’s color. His concerns, however, turn to dust whenever Jess rushes in and sees his nails, followed by Clay. 

“That’s Hannah’s color. She’d love you wearing it,” Clay says, while Jess is wondering how he got such  precise strokes.

Later in the day, during free period, Tony sees his nails.

“They look adorable. You could anyone you wanted. You should paint them more often,” Tony smiles at him. Alex smiles at the slightly older  boy.

The very last part of the day was when shit got real. Justin, Zach, Charlie and a couple more of the jocks were standing by some lockers as Alex walks by. Charlie and Zach smile at him, and Justin, who he hadn’t seen all day, nods at his nail polish smiling. However, those other jocks notice Alex’s nail polish, too. 

“Aww...look at girly little Alex painting his nails,” This seems to set Zach off.

“What the fuck did you say?” Zach commands. Alex sees his fist clenched at his  side, this is about to get really interesting.

“Um...nothing. I’m sorry,”  The other jocks scurry off.

“That’s damn right,” Justin says.

Alex smiles. He really had the best friends.


End file.
